Caged Snowflake
by Mochiraito
Summary: Bolehkah aku tetap berharap untuk sembuh? Tidak, lebih baik aku mati saja. Meskipun dengan begitu artinya aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan teman-teman lagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. A birthday fic for Hitsugaya Toshiro!


.

_**CAGED SNOWFLAKE**_

_Presented by: Kagami Hikari_

.

* * *

Summary: Bolehkah aku tetap berharap untuk sembuh? Tidak, lebih baik aku mati saja. Meskipun dengan begitu artinya aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan teman-teman lagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. A birthday fic for Hitsugaya Toshiro!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

.

_**

* * *

My first fic di fandom Bleach sekaligus birthday fic for Hitsugaya Toshiro! Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Shiro-taichoooo! *kicked gara-gara manggil 'Shiro'**_

_**Eeeh? Judulnya aneh gitu! Apaan tuh CAGED SNOWFLAKE? Huweee kenapa susah banget sih cari judul! Dan init uh fic pertama yang dipublish setelah aku ganti penname! *nyombong, kicked***_

_**Inspirasinya… hm… mungkin dari bayangan yang selalu muncul waktu aku dengerin salah satu lagunya KOTOKO yang judulnya Free Angels. Tapi tetep aja akhirnya jadi beda banget sama ide awalnya yang muncul waktu aku dengerin lagu Free Angels. Mohon maaf kalau agak(baca: sangat) gaje dan aneh. Persembahan buat seluruh Hitsugaya Fans.**_

* * *

.

Seorang perawat berambut hitam tengah berjalan ke arah di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Dia tidak berpapasan dengan seorangpun, tidak dengan petugas _cleaning service_, dokter, maupun para perawat lain. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan ia melangkah dengan cukup cepat. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah termometer yang masih tersimpan rapi di tempatnya dan sebuah pulpen serta beberapa lembar kertas yang terjepit di atas sebuah papan dada.

Ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar pasien bernomer 210. Dengan hati-hati, perawat itu menggeser pintu yang ada di depannya sehingga menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Perawat itu berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah kasur yang ada di samping satu-satunya jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Tampaklah sosok anak kecil yang tertutup selimut berwarna cokelat, hanya rambut putihnya saja yang sedikit terlihat menyembul.

Perawat itu mengelus rambut putih milik anak itu dengan lembut, berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur dengan cara sehalus dan selembut mungkin. Tak lama kemudian anak kecil itu mulai menggeliat-geliat di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Ohayou, Toshiro-kun,"

Anak lelaki itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian ia pun membuka matanya yang berwarna turquoise. "Ohayou, Suster Nanao,"

.

.

_**Kagami Hikari Presents:**_

_**CAGED SNOWFLAKE**_

.

.

"Toshiro, cek suhu tubuh dulu ya?" tanya Suster Nanao

"Aku tidak mau," sahut Toshiro dingin

"Ayolah, jangan begitu. Ini kan demi kesembuhanmu." Suster Nanao tetap membujuk Toshiro

"Tidak. Lagipula mau dirawat seperti apapun toh aku tidak akan sembuh." Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menutup matanya kembali

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Suster berkacamata itu hanya mendesah, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pasien cilik berambut seputih salju itu. Sedangkan pasien cilik bernama Toshiro itu membuka matanya kembali dan menatap langit biru yang tampak dibalik kaca jendela kamarnya.

'_Bolehkah aku tetap berharap untuk sembuh? Aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini…'_

Toshiro mendesah.

'_Tidak, lebih baik aku mati saja.'_

Anak lelaki yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro itu sudah menempati kamar rumah sakitnya sejak ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Artinya kalau dihitung-hitung, ia sudah menempati kamar itu selama tiga setengah tahun. Orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dan Toshirolah satu-satunya dari penumpang mobil itu yang berhasil selamat. Sayangnya, ia harus membayarnya dengan kehilangan kedua kakinya yang sempat terjepit badan mobil dan membuat kedua kakinya harus diamputasi. Bagi seorang anak berumur sembilan setengah tahun, kehilangan orang tua serta kedua kakinya amatlah berat. Tapi Toshiro berhasil melalui semua itu. Dan sejak kecelakaan itu, ia harus tinggal di rumah pamannya, Urahara Kisuke.

Toshiro hanya menempati rumah paman tersayangnya selama setengah tahun. Karena setengah tahun setelah kecelakaan itu, penyakit leukemia yang diderita Toshiro semakin parah dan membuatnya harus terus berada di rumah sakit. Urahara yang notabene adalah pengusaha yang selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai dokumen dan setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan langsung menerima keputusan itu. Karena ia sendiri tahu, kalau Toshiro tetap berada di rumahnya, kemungkinan besar penyakit Toshiro akan bertambah parah.

Maka, jadilah Toshiro penghuni kamar nomor 210 di Rumah Sakit Umum Karakura.

Apakah ia kesepian? Jelas, tentu saja ya.

Hal yang diinginkannya adalah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling ia senangi ialah menatap langit biru yang tampak di balik kaca jendelanya. Karena baginya, langit yang luas serta awan yang berarak mampu membuatnya terbang ke dunia khayal yang indah selama beberapa saat. Dunia khayal di mana ia bisa bebas dari penyakitnya dan dari rumah sakit.

.

Mentari bersinar hangat di atas Kota Karakura, menyapa setiap nyawa yang ada di bawah naungan sinarnya. Orang-orang mulai sibuk memadati jalan-jalan di kota itu. Angin pagi yang berhembus lembut terus bertiup di luar jendela kamar nomor 210. Toshiro, seperti biasa sedang menatap langit yang cerah dengan mata yang mengantuk. Ia sedang membayangkan dirinya bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman sebayanya sambil berseru senang serta bersenda gurau. Ia menutup bola mata beriris turquoisenya, mencoba untuk semakin larut ke dalam khayalannya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan khayalan indahnya. Dengan sekejap, Toshiro langsung membuka kedua matanya. "Hitsugaya-kun, waktunya pemeriksaan," kata seseorang di balik pintu. Toshiro hanya mendengus kesal.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan dua orang wanita bertubuh jangkung, yang satu berambut hitam panjang dan yang satu lagi berambut silver. Toshiro mengenali mereka, Dokter Unohana dan Suster Isane.

"Apa kabar, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Dokter Unohana ramah

"Biasa saja." Toshiro menggumam

"Boleh kami cek suhu tubuhmu?" tanya Dokter Unohana lagi, masih selembut dan seramah mungkin

"Huh!" Toshiro hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Dokter Unohana, tidak seperti saat ia menolak permintaan Suster Nanao tadi.

"Terimakasih," Dokter Unohana tersenyum

Kemudian Suster Isane merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah termometer yang berada di dalam sebuah kotak plastik bening. Setelah mengeluarkan termometer itu dari kotaknya, Suster Isane meminta Toshiro membuka mulutnya, lalu dengan mudah menyelipkan termometer ke dalam mulut kecil Toshiro.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa Urahara-san sering mengunjungimu?" Dokter Unohana mengeluarkan stetoskop dari saku jas labnya. Toshiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab kedua pertanyaan tersebut. Perasaannya akhir-akhir ini memang tidak begitu baik dan pamannya memang tidak sering mengunjunginya.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan memeriksamu dulu," Dokter Unohana lagi-lagi tersenyum. Suster Isane membuka dua kancing teratas dari baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau yang dikenakan Toshiro. Kemudian Dokter Unohana menempelkan bagian bulat stetoskopnya ke dada Toshiro untuk mendengar detak jantung pasiennya.

Setelah beberapa kali menempelkan stetoskopnya di beberapa tempat di dada Toshiro, Dokter Unohana kembali memasukkan stetoskop itu ke saku jas labnya dan Suster Isane kembali mengancingkan baju Toshiro.

"Kondisimu cukup baik. Bagaimana kalau nanti setelah sarapan kau jalan-jalan ke taman?" tawar Dokter Unohana

Toshiro paling membenci kata jalan-jalan. Karena saat para dokter atau suster bekata seperti itu, artinya ia harus duduk di kursi roda yang sangat dia benci, lalu membiarkan seseorang mendorong kursi rodanya menuju taman yang ada di dalam rumah sakit. Ia benci menggunakan kursi roda. Karena setiap orang normal yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan atau dengan tatapan aneh. Dan menurut Toshiro, kursi roda selalu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Cukuplah orang-orang mengatakannya lemah karena ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran teman sebayanya. Karena hal itulah Toshiro hampir tidak pernah pergi berjalan-jalan menggunakan kursi rodanya—kecuali kalau benar-benar dipaksa, dan pasti ia akan mengerutkan keningnya dan menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Dokter Unohana mengangguk dan berkata, "Itu kuanggap sebagai ya."

Sedangkan Toshiro hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan dokter muda berambut kepang itu. Ia berharap Dokter Unohana cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya, karena dengan begitu ia bisa kembali terlarut dalam mimpinya.

"Permisi, waktunya sarapan Hitsugaya-kun." kata suara ramah penuh semangat dari seorang suster berambut pirang yang mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi beberapa nampan makanan. Mata abu-abu muda milik suster itu sedikit membulat ketika menatap Dokter Unohana. "Ah, maafkan saya, Dokter Unohana! Saya tidak tahu Anda sedang memeriksa Hitsugaya-kun!" tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. "Anda datang sangat awal pagi ini!" kata suster itu masih dengan tubuh yang membungkuk

"Tidak masalah, Rangiku. Saya juga sudah selesai." sahut Dokter Unohana. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Hitsugaya-kun. Jangan lupa, habiskan sarapanmu, ya!" kata Dokter Unohana setelah menoleh ke arah Toshiro. Toshiro tidak membalas pernyataan dokter itu.

Dokter Unohana dan Suster Isane baru saja melewati ambang pintu ketika Dokter Unohana menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada suster berambut pirang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku, "Oh ya, Rangiku, tadi Toshiro bilang ia ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman setelah sarapan." kata dokter berkepang satu itu dengan ringan. Mendengarnya, Toshiro langsung mendelik ke arah dokter muda itu.

"Benarkah? Wah, itu bagus sekali!" Suster Matsumoto terdengar sedikit antusias. Dokter Unohana hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Dokter Unohana dan Suster Isane pergi, Suster Matsumoto menggeser meja plastik beroda ke arah tempat tidur Toshiro. Lalu menekan tombol yang berada di dekat tangan Toshiro sehingga setengah dari kasur Toshiro mulai terangkat, membuat posisi Toshiro yang semula tidur menjadi duduk. Setelah itu suster bertubuh tinggi itu menaruh sepiring roti bakar, semangkuk sup jagung, segelas susu, dan sebutir telur rebus yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi itu. Toshiro hanya menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan malas.

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya-kun, kalau nanti saat aku kembali kau belum menghabiskan setengah dari makanan ini, maka aku akan menyuapimu!" Suster Matsumoto meletakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Toshiro untuk menekankan kata-katanya.

Salah satu hal lain yang dibenci Toshiro selain jalan-jalan adalah disuapi. Karena menurutnya, disuapi makin membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya juga termasuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang dia benci.

"Terserah," gumam Toshiro

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Pastikan makananmu sudah tinggal setengah saat aku kembali!" kata Suster Matsumoto puas sebelum meninggalkan kamar Toshiro sambil mendorong troli makanannya.

Toshiro tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan sarapannya, jadi ia menurunkan kembali posisi tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa pagi ini kelopak matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Pasien berambut salju itu perlahan menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

_Kuharap aku bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini…_

.

_***Toshiro's POV***_

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di sekelilingku—semuanya hitam pekat. Tapi, anehnya aku masih bisa melihat kedua tanganku dengan jelas, juga kesepuluh jari-jari tanganku, dan kedua kakiku yang telanjang—A-apa? Kaki? Itu kakiku? Tidak mungkin!

Aku masih menatap kakiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat sebuah lantunan lagu menggelitik gendang telingaku. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul begitu saja di benakku dan tentunya membuatku semakin penasaran, siapa yang menyenandungkan lagu itu? Aku masih berdiri mematung, mendengarkan nada-nada yang dapat terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja lagu itu menghilang. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap mencoba untuk menajamkan pendengaranku. Sayangnya hasilnya sama saja, aku tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun.

Entah mengapa diriku tiba-tiba disergap ketakutan. Tubuhku menggigil dan bulu kudukku meremang. Kurasakan jari-jari tanganku semakin dingin dan kudengar bisikan-bisikan lirih yang semakin membuatku merinding ngeri. Begitu kusadari, aku sudah terduduk dengan lutut yang terlipat merapat pada dadaku. Kedua tanganku merangkul lututku yang masih gemetaran dan kubenamkan kepalaku. Tak ada suara maupun cahaya dan itu membuatku benar-benar ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja terbersit kenangan burukku saat mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat seluruh pandanganku menjadi hitam, saat hanya bau asap yang dapat kucium, saat hanya rintih kesakitan yang dapat kudengar, saat kulihat tubuh ayah dan ibu bersimbah darah tak bernyawa. Kenangan yang paling tak ingin kuingat kini sedang bermunculan dalam benakku. Ingin rasanya kuusir mereka semua dan kuganti dengan kenangan-kenangan indah yang kupunya. Tapi mengapa di saat seperti ini kenangan indahku seperti menguap begitu saja? Hilang tak berbekas dari benakku.

Tak terasa, setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. Lalu disusul tetes-tetes air mata lain. Aku pun menangis tanpa suara.

Senandung melodi lirih itu kembali membelai lapisan timpaniku, membuatku menegadahkan kepalaku dengan refleks. Ya, aku dapat mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini, tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kuayunkan kedua kakiku dengan cepat menuju ke sumber suara.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, akhirnya kutemukan sosok berbalut kain putih yang berdiri membelakangiku. Mungkin sedikit aneh, aku dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas meskipun tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Ah, sepertinya justru sosok itulah yang memancarkan cahaya remang-remang dari tubuhnya yang berbalut kain putih bersih. Tapi, tunggu, apakah dua benda lembut berwarna senada dengan kain yang menutupi sosoknya itu adalah sayap?

Tanpa aba-aba, sosok itu menoleh ke arahku, mulutnya terbuka, menyuarakan nada-nada lirih yang merdu. Ternyata dia adalah seorang perempuan! Rambutnya hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan pakaian dan sayapnya. Mata violetnya menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk. Dan tubuhnya mungil, hampir seukuran denganku.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap padaku, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya cukup lama.

_Ayo, Toshiro!_

Sebuah suara merdu mengalun di benakku. Apakah itu suaranya?

Gadis bermata violet itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Ayo!_

Entah karena dorongan apa, kakiku melangkah mendekat dan semakin mendekat padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit tanganku terulur untuk menyambut tangannya.

_Sedikit lagi!_

Lagi-lagi suara gadis itu terdengar menyemangatiku. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi, bisikku dalam hati. Aku terus melangkah sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya. Seiring langkahku yang mendekat padanya, senyum yang terukir di bibirnya semakin mengembang.

Dan, ya! Akhirnya aku berhasil mencapainya! Kini, tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Di luar dugaanku, tangannya dingin sekali.

Seketika itu juga, pandangan di sekitarku berubah menjadi sebuah padang bunga yang dinaungi oleh langit biru cerah yang sangat luas. Meskipun sedikit terdapat kabut keemasan, tapi aku masih dapat melihat warna-warna cantik yang berasal dari mahkota bunga dari berbagai ukuran. Dapat kurasakan matahari yang menyinari dengan sinarnya yang hangat, menggelitik jutaan sel saraf ruffini yang berada di balik kulitku. Aroma bunga yang samar-samar menyapa sel-sel olfaktori di hidungku. Burung-burung berkicau dari kejauhan, membuat suasana menjadi lebih tentram. Dan semilir angin yang berbisik lembut menyejukkan. Ah, benar-benar nyaman.

Gadis berpakaian putih itu menggamit tanganku yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya. Dia memintaku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tanpa ragu, kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti setiap langkahnya yang ringan.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah sungai yang cukup lebar, namun tidak terlalu dalam. Airnya sangat jernih, aku dapat melihat batuan berwarna cokelat muda dan hitam yang berada di dasarnya. Terkadang, dapat kulihat juga riak air yang ditimbulkan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana kemari. Gadis itu berjongkok di tepi sungai itu, lalu membenamkan kedua tangannya ke sana. Aku hanya memerhatikannya, tanpa mengikuti tindakannya. Setelah beberapa saat bermain-main di air, dia menatapku, lalu kembali berdiri.

_Maaf._

Katanya sambil mengeringkan kedua tangannya yang basah oleh air sungai.

"Tidak masalah." sahutku

_Lihatlah!_

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sungai. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku berjongkok di dekatnya, lalu menatap permukaan air yang jernih. Benar-benar indah.

_Kau tahu, Toshiro… Kau mungkin merindukan teman-temanmu._

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Kudapati ia telah berjongkok di sebelahku sambil menatap permukaan air. Kuikuti arah pandangnya. Dan betapa anehnya, samar-samar aku dapat melihat refleksi dari wajah teman-temanku. Karin, Jinta, Ururu, Hinamori, semuanya. Tapi saat aku semakin menatap refleksi wajah mereka, refleksi wajah mereka semakin menghilang.

_Hmm kurasa kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka, Toshiro._

"Selamat tinggal?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke permukaan sungai. Ah, kali ini aku dapat melihat wajah Dokter Unohana dan Suster Isane. Wajah mereka terlihat panik. Aku juga dapat melihat Dokter Kurosaki, dokter yang pernah beberapa kali memeriksaku. Tapi, lagi-lagi refleksi itu semakin kabur dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan riak air.

_Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka lagi, Toshiro…_

_***End of Toshiro's POV***_

.

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, seorang suster berambut pirang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku sedang berjalan gelisah menunggu seorang dokter yang beberapa menit lalu ia panggil. Iris abu-abu mudanya menatap tubuh kecil yang tergolek tak berdaya di atas sebuah kasur. Matsumoto berjalan menghampiri kasur itu, mencoba menatap lebih dekat tubuh yang berada di sana. Kelopak matanya menutup dan dadanya tidak terlihat turun naik—sebuah fakta yang begitu ditakuti Matsumoto akan terjadi pada pasien cilik yang berada di depannya. Matsumoto membelai lembut kening anak lelaki berambut putih itu, berharap anak lelaki itu akan langsung terbangun. Tapi nyatanya tidak, pasien cilik bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toshiro itu tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Matsumoto-san, ada apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Suster Matsumoto

"Dokter Kurosaki! Hitsugaya-kun…" Suster Matsumoto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya dokter berambut orange itu

"Saya… Saya tidak tahu. Beberapa menit yang lalu saya mengantarkan makanan untuk Hitsugaya-kun—saat itu ia sedang diperiksa oleh Dokter Unohana. Kemudian saya meninggalkannya dan saat saya kembali, saya pikir ia sedang tidur, karena Hitsugaya-kun memang sering sekali tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dan malah tidur." suster berambut pirang itu menatap Toshiro, "Tapi saat saya coba untuk membangunkannya, ia tidak juga bangun-bangun. Lalu saya jadi panik dan memanggil Anda, karena setahu saya Dokter Unohana sedang memeriksa pasien yang lain." ia mengakhiri ceritanya

"Apa dia sempat minum obat?" tanya Dokter Kurosaki sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Toshiro sudah tak terdengar dari stetoskopnya

"Saya rasa tidak. Biasanya saya memberikan obatnya setengah jam setelah membereskan sarapan Hitsugaya-kun." jelas Suster Matsumoto

"Tolong panggilkan Dokter Unohana," dokter muda itu berkata dengan cepat

"Baik," Suster Matsumoto mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar untuk memanggil dokter berambut kepang satu itu.

.

"Ada apa, Dokter Kurosaki?" Dokter Unohana muncul di ambang pintu bersama dengan Suster Matsumoto dan Suster Isane

"Saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi." kata Dokter Kurosaki setelah membalikkan badan menghadap ke Dokter Unohana. "Dia sudah tidak tertolong lagi," dokter muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertutup rambut orange jabrik.

Ketiga wanita itu terkesiap mendengar kabar yang terlontar dari mulut sang dokter bermata hazel. Dokter Unohana berjalan ke arah sang pasien yang sudah tak bernyawa sambil mengeluarkan stetoskopnya. Lalu ia berusaha mendengarkan detak jantung anak lelaki itu. Ketiga pasang mata lainnya menatap punggung dokter wanita berambut kepang satu itu.

"Dokter Kurosaki benar," akhirnya Dokter Unohana berkata setelah menggeleng lemah. Ia mengantongi kembali stetoskopnya. "Isane, tolong kau hubungi kerabatnya,"

"Baik," Suster Isane mengangguk

.

_***Toshiro's POV***_

Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, kau tak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Gadis itu menepuk bahuku sambil tersenyum.

Apa ini artinya aku sudah mati? Yah, kurasa tak apa. Aku memang ingin pergi keluar dari rumah sakit dan ingin kembali berjalan dengan menggunakan kakiku. Meskipun dengan begitu artinya aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan teman-teman lagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

"Siapa kau?"

_Kau bisa memanggilku Rukia. Aku malaikat kematian._

"Malaikat kematian ya… Hmm…"

_Ayo kita temui orang tuamu, Toshiro…_

.

.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

.

**Ending yang sumpah ga enak banget! Ceritanya pun ga jelas dan aneh. Heee ngomong-ngomong kok ceritanya jadi gini sih? Aneh… Padahal awalnya bukan gini loh! Awalnya tuh Toshiro sakit, terus ngeliat malaikat di mimpinya, terus ditolongin sama malaikatnya sampai Toshiro bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tapi kok malah jadi gini ya? Aaah gomen ne… Lagian awalnya yang jadi malaikatnya tuh Hinamori. Tapi kok malah jadi Rukia ya? Entahlah… aku sendiri bingung -_-**

**.**

**Hmm yang pasti aku rasa cerita ini butuh banyak masukan, jadi review ya!**


End file.
